


B&R28: He's My Yankee Doodle Sweetheart

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Holidays, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ben and Ray celebrate Ben's US citizenship and Independence Day with a little camping trip.





	B&R28: He's My Yankee Doodle Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R28: He's My Yankee Doodle Sweetheart

## B&R28: He's My Yankee Doodle Sweetheart

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only. No $$ made.

* * *

Benny and Ray 28 Yankee Doodle Sweetheart Rated NC-17 Dee Gilles  
  
It had been a long time since Ray had been camping with Benny. This was a big improvement. Of course, last time, their lives were threatened, so anything else would be an improvement.   
  
Now, they were perfectly safe, a few towns away from the city, at Starved Rock State Park, where Ray actually had cell phone service, and all their loved ones knew exactly where they were.  
  
Yep. This was way, way better. Oh yeah.   
  
It was hot inside the little tent. They were both naked. Sweating. Doggy-style, Ray thrust into his lover. Paused at the apex. Benny moaned appreciatively.  
  
Even as his cock was on fire, Ray couldn't help but contrast this camping trip to the last one, his mind casting back a few years. That time, Benny was hurt, and Ray had hauled his heavy ass through dense Ontario woods. It had felt strange at first, too intimate to have his friend thrown over his shoulder like that, but by the end of the day, it was like second nature to Ray. Benny had become more and more dependent on him as time went on, like a baby. He remembered how Benny had blindly held his arms out to be picked up, carried, absolutely trusting Ray.  
  
During the long hauls, they had sung to stave off depression and desperation, feeling each other's body heat through their clothing, smelling each other's unwashed bodies.   
  
It felt like some kind of break-through, some kind of test, to see how much Ray could give to Benny. He would have given Benny anything, everything. Maybe that's when he fell in love for the first time.  
  
Ray pulled out of his lover's ass, and glided back in, holding on to his partner's splayed hips. Deeply in, he did this little side-to-side rocking thing that he knew Benny loved.  
  
"Yeah, Ray! Right there!" Benny cried.  
  
"Mmmm, yeah, let me hear you, Benny!" Nobody was around. Let him scream. Ray leaned all his weight forward. He knew Benny could hold him up. He made small circles deep inside of Benny with the tip of his cock, imagining he was tracing a clock face. Sweat dripped from his forehead to Benny's back.   
  
"Ah!" Benny said.  
  
Ray switched to short, hard, and fast. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Benny yelped with each thrust.  
  
Ray had fallen in love with Benny a thousand times, he realized. After Benny comforted him after Irene died. He went to the funeral with him, kept his arm around him afterwards as he wept, gently rubbing his shoulders. That had been about the three hundredth time, he supposed.  
  
He had fallen in love for the four hundredth time after they made up after that stupid Bolt Brothers trial. Ray had taken him out to dinner that night, and they had taken an extended after-dinner walk They sat in the park, on a small bench for a solid two hours, talking in the dark, sitting so close that their hips touched. They hashed it out. Ray expressed his frustrations at how small he felt being overshadowed by Benny sometimes. Benny tried to make him understand how alive he felt when he was with Ray. Back at Benny's apartment, Benny had invited him up for coffee, neither anxious to end the evening. Ray had hugged Benny when he left, feeling cleansed.  
  
Ray had fallen in love for the nine hundred ninety-ninth time on a steamy Friday afternoon, as Ben Fraser was sworn in as an American citizen, along with four hundred and two other folks, in a cramped, downtown Chicago auditorium, sweat dampening his upper lip.  
  
And he had fallen in love for the thousandth time tonight, watching Benny's face alight with pleasure as Benny watched the fireworks explode in the sky above them, his first Independence Day celebration as an American, eyes brimming.   
  
Ray squeezed his lover's hips. He then leaned his weight back, centered over his knees, but placed his hands on Benny's upper back, pushing down. Benny obediently lowered his upper body to the ground, resting his forehead on a forearm. He gripped the fabric floor of the tent for a little purchase. Ray steadied himself with one hand on Benny's shoulder, and the other on his hip. Benny actually began to whimper in anticipation; he knew exactly what was coming.  
  
Oh yeah, Benny was going to get it, alright. Ray withdrew completely, paused to let the tension build. They had been at it for an hour now--a marathon-- and were nearly wild with the need to release. Neither one of them could have been any wetter. Sweat oozed. Eyes teared. Noses dripped. Ray was so far gone, he drooled. He was exhausted. He didn't ever want to stop.  
  
"Let's hear it, lover, "Ray gasped. "Who's makin' you feel so good? Mmmh?"  
  
"Oh Ray! Raaaaay!" It was almost two syllables--Ray-ya. Ray squeezed the flesh under his hands.   
  
This was it. The piece de resistance. He re-entered his lover in a single thrust, so hard, so hard.  
  
"Oh my God, Ray! Oh my God!"   
  
Ray pistoned like a sports car engine, like a locomotive. Hard and fast. Oh God. Oh Jesus. He was going to lose his mind.  
  
Benny sobbed in ecstasy. He cried, "Fuck me harder! Mmmm! Harder! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me, Ray!" That was it for Ray. He couldn't take hearing Ben say the word fuck.   
  
"Come with me, Benny!" Ray commanded. He reached for the dripping cock and jerked, not at all being careful. Benny came in seconds, surrendering to the double-ecstasy. Ray felt the body spasm. Benny went silent at the height of his orgasm.   
  
Ray exploded with a long wail. Every muscle locked in a nearly-epileptic fit. He saw fine pin pricks of light. Jesus.  
  
Ray collapsed on top of Benny.   
  
They both lay there panting. Once Ray caught his breath, he raised himself on his hands and knees to allow Benny to turn over on his back to face him.   
  
"My Yankee Doodle Sweetheart," Ray fondly chuckled, before descending into a sweltering kiss.  
  
Finis  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R28: He's My Yankee Doodle Sweetheart by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
